


Fallen Grace

by Scale_is_Jungkook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alien Vernon, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, But it is just for show, Clueless Jeonghan, Devil Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Jeonghan being a Tease, Joshua Knows, Kim Mingyu being an Asshole, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mingyu Being A Tsundere, Mutual Pining, Werewolf Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scale_is_Jungkook/pseuds/Scale_is_Jungkook
Summary: All Angels who fell from Heavens end up becoming Demons.Jeonghan knew Mingyu have sinned. He just did not know why.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

1.

"Hey, does it hurt-"

Jeonghan silently heaved a long-suffering sigh before turning to face the owner of the voice. The stranger'd only made out half of Jeonghan's face under the dim club light, but it was enough for him to decide to try his luck. Jeonghan blinked; long, delicate lashes brushed porcelain-like skin and it was nothing the other man has prepared for as he stopped in his tracks, dumbstruck to the person who he'd hit on.

Jeonghan felt uncomfortable before the stranger's blatant gaze and squirmed a little bit. The other seemed to notice it as he regained his composure to finish the previous sentence: "Does it hurt, when you fell from heaven?"

As Jeonghan was about to politely decline the other's advance, his eyes caught a familiar figure. He quickly stepped away from where he was leaning on the bar and turned to stare straight into the stranger's eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips: "Don't you know? All Angels who fell from Heavens end up becoming Demons". And then, without waiting for a reply, he quickly went and disappeared in the dancing crowd. 

2.

Kim Mingyu was enjoying his night to the fullest. The woman before him was enthusiastically pressing her voluptuous body against his, and through the blasting music, he heard her low, breathy suggestion: "My place or yours?" As Mingyu was about to answer, he caught a whiff of something quite unpleasant but not unfamiliar.

A flash of white crossed his sight, he saw Yoon Jeonghan stood there staring at him across the dance floor. His body unmoving admits dancing bodies. His gaze bright, upright, crystal-clear and contained not so much as a flick of dust. Mingyu clicked his tongue, before gently pushing the woman who was holding on to him to the side and made his way over to Jeonghan. Without saying anything, he grabbed Jeonghan by the wrist and pulled him through the back door, out of the bar and into a narrow alley.

Jeonghan had remained calm all of the way, albeit being treated a little bit too roughly. He barely bat an eyelash even when he was pushed against the wall. It had rained just a bit a while ago, there was puddles on the ground. The musty smell of dampened metal mixed with Mingyu's dark, dangerous scent of tobacco, roses and cinnamon was faintly intoxicating. The taller man stood only half a foot away. Jeonghan watched as Mingyu's dreamy chocolate brown eyes that were so loved by the ladies slowly turned scarlet red. The black irises stretched into a thin, vertical line resembling those of amphibians. Jeonghan knew, right then, that it was the sign of the younger being unhappy.

And he was right, because Mingyu almost growled, the sound rang in Jeonghan's ears even though his lips barely moved in a whisper: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeonghan felt that he should have been scared, but he wasn't. A part of him was elated, even in mirth; because the question, while a menacing one, was rather appropriate given Mingyu's identity. And he might have let it shown a bit, by the small chuckle that somehow escaped through small, thin lips. Mingyu frowned, his pointy tail that had appeared in the midst of wrath curved into something like a question mark. The black mist that was emitting from his body vanished as Jeonghan's melodic laughter rang in the narrow alley. It was all sorts of endearing and Jeonghan titled his head at his old friend. With twinkling eyes, he said softly: "I came to find you."

Mingyu's voice came out rumbling like an angry beast. "What for?" Belatedly, he put his hands on his hips, dangerous red eyes slowly returning to that velvet, rich, chocolaty colour. Most of the time, Mingyu could never stay mad for long and Jeonghan smiled a little bit. "It's just... we haven't seen each others for so long, I just wanted to see how you are doing."

At this, Mingyu shifted the weight to the other foot and scrunched his sharp eyebrows together. "I've been good. Better actually. Much more freedom than when I was with you guys. Don't really have to follow the rules and shit- wait, you're talking bullshit! We ran into each others yesterday. You and Seokmin was going for waffles at the campus cafe where I was working."

Jeonghan bit his lips. "Well, I-"

"Leave."

Mingyu growled and was about to turned when Jeonghan said innocently: "I forgot my wallet, can't get home. Can you give me a ride?"

"What? Why don't you just fly home? It'd be much quicker. What are the wings for?"

Jeonghan blinked. "My energy got contaminated."

Mingyu looked incredulous. Jeonghan quickly explained: "I spent too much time in the bar looking for you, and, well, there was a lot of impure activities going on... I don't have enough pure energy to maintain flight."

Mingyu got mad again, baring his pointy teeth this time. He growled: "Then why the hell are you even here in the first place?!" But his anger quickly died down. Mumbling something about 'missing the fun', he turned and crouched down in front of Jeonghan. The latter's eyes twinkled with excitement as Mingyu's bat-like wings sprouted from his back. 

"Come on," he said, voice dragging as if he was ready to give up on life. "Just get on."

Jeonghan blinked, unmoving. Mingyu turned to give him a long-suffering look: "I did not drive here so as far as "rides" goes, this is your only option."

The older nodded and made to climbed onto the younger's back. Jeonghan was temped to touch Mingyu's wings which were twitching agitatedly, but refrained from doing so, knowing the other would not have taken kindly to it. He settled for putting his hands on Mingyu's broad shoulders, feeling it tensed just a little bit. He heard Mingyu say: "Your energy will be corrupted more quickly if we're in contact. So remember to bath in holy water and eat a lot of sweets when you get home."

And Jeonghan thought, when he held Mingyu a little bit tighter and feeling himself being taken off of the ground, that the other was right. He could feel his energy, which was a pool of crystal clear water, slowly became contaminated with dark spots that spread like ink. It was unpretty. But as he burried his face into Mingyu's sun kissed neck, breathing in the sweet, sickly scent, he found himself not caring anymore. He missed Mingyu, and just tonight, just tonight he will let himself be corrupted. Just a little bit.

3.

Joshua Hong found Jeonghan in the largest bathtub in their home. It was five minutes to two in the morning; if bathing at this hour of the day was not a strange enough occurrence, the tray of assorted desserts (red velvet cupcakes, macarons, chocolate truffles) on the edge of the tub explained everything. "Did you see Mingyu again?"

There was a little bit of white, cotton-like foam on Jeonghan's chin. His gaze lazily moved. He looked at Joshua who was leaning against the archway from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, Jeonghan hummed in confirmation. At this, Joshua gracefully stepped inside and sit down carefully on the edge of the tub, his fox-like eyes glued on his friend in contemplation.

"What do you want to say?" Jeonghan sighed after a while of inaction from both of them. He could feel Joshua's concern and it made him sink a little bit deeper into the bubbles. The other politely moved his gaze, delicate fingers reached towards the dessert tray and picked up a beautiful macaron. "Your energy," Joshua said slowly, "it's darkening."

He stopped a little bit to examine the little cookie he was holding, took a bite and closed his eyes as if to savor the taste before continuing: "I can feel it. Maybe He too, feels it."

At this, Jeonghan lifted a hand out of the water. He shook it a little to get the foam off. There, on the nail of the ring finger, what used to be a healthy, pearly pink shade was then covered in faint dark spots. Joshua saw it, and he waited for an answer from Jeonghan but the other remained silent. Seeing that he was not going to get a reply, Joshua continued: "You should stop meeting Mingyu. At least until you know what will come of these meetings."

This time, Jeonghan looked up, and even though what came out of soft, pink lips were an affirmation, he did not seem too sure: "I don't want to _fall_."

Joshua glanced at him before popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He gently clapped the crumbles off, and after a while, he smiled: "I want to, though."

Jeonghan blinked. Joshua looked at the crystal chandelier and the Renaissance painting above them. Slowly, he threw Jeonghan a teasing smile: "But only if I found a good reason to. Like Mingyu did."

"Mingyu?" Jeonghan frowned, and he asked, not for the first time. "Why did Mingyu _fall_?"

The water in the tub made small waves as Jeonghan moved suddenly. Joshua looked at a few drop of holy water that had got to his forearm, smiled and reached out to push a strand of wet hair behind Jeonghan's ear. And then slowly he crouched, pressed a light kiss to his friend's forehead. "Oh, like very other reasons for an Angel's _fall_ \- having feelings you should not have, such as Greed, Envy, Wrath..."

"... or Lust."

4.

Mingyu had sinned. That was all Jeonghan knew.


	2. Chapter 2

5.

5.

Music and laughter, children and their pure souls, trees and flowers, desserts and pastries, the sun and the warm breeze… all of them made the nicest things an Angel can enjoy. Positive energy is their life source. They give and they take. Everything works in a beautiful running circle.

A good Angel’d better inspire others to make good deeds, to live happily and become more loving. A good Angel’s aura and make almost everything better. From humans, animals, elves, fairies and many other mythical creatures. All, with one exception: Demons.  
  
Many of the things that can hurt an Angel has something to do with Demons and the effects they cause: Loss of Faith, betrayal, jealousy, destruction, cruelty…  
  
But Jeonghan cannot feel any of that from Mingyu, he thought, as he looked at the other busy tending to customers at the café where he worked part time. The tall boy was crouching, eyebrows knitting, and was so set on erasing the chocolate stain on a little girl’s pink princess-like dress that he barely lift his eyes up when Jeonghan walked in. Instead, he turned to call someone from behind the counter to tend to the new customer in his place.

“It’s okay, shh… see, it came off.” Mingyu’s voice was so soft it made Jeonghan smile a bit. The little girl sniffed and looked up at her mother who kept thanking Mingyu. Sun light reflected on Mingyu’s canine teeth and it blinded Jeonghan just a bit. Jeonghan looked at him and thought that perhaps, Mingyu is still Mingyu from before his fall.

Just a tad bit different, just a bit wilder.  
  
Mingyu in his human form was the same as the one in Jeonghan’s memory from the time when they shared a room up in the clouds. He was still as bright, as charming. It seemed at at least half of the current patrons were there because of him – including Jeonghan himself. Jeonghan could felt positive feelings emitting from everyone within a three feet radius of Mingyu. From young children to old couples, even that middle-aged man who was reading newspaper in the corner. He took good care of them and they knew that. Not to mention the young ladies-

“Here’s your goddamn milkshake.”

Jeonghan was positively sure, that the sound it made when Mingyu slammed that glass of milkshake on the table was loud enough to jolt at least half a dozen of people in the café (not to mention the tone of his voice). Even so, Jeonghan still saw that warm gleam in Mingyu’s eyes.  
  
He smiled, “long time no see, how have you been?”  
  
Mingyu huffed, but he did not leave. “Stop joking, I took you home last night. Did you purify yourself-“

He took a step forward, but then his face scrunched up in distaste and quickly draw back. “Oh, you did. Smells hideous.”  
  
At this, Jeonghan took a small sniff at his own sleeve: “It does? I took a shower with regular water before coming though.”

“That’s not the problem. Stop following me!”  
  
Mingyu pulled out a chair and sat down opposite to Jeonghan and the Angel wished that the table was a bit smaller, so that he could take a better look at the other. Mingyu was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a black apron. His bangs fell to his forehead, his hair was a shade lighter than it had been last night and it made him look much younger. His chocolaty brown eyes flickered red, a sign that the Demon was becoming agitated.  
  
Jeonghan decided to ignore him and instead, reached out for the milkshake, but Mingyu quickly snatched it away and growled darkly: “Don’t. Come. Again.”  
  
Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow: “Mingyu, this is a neutral zone for all eversince The Great Recognition. It is now a time for everyone, human or mythical to be friends. Now give me my drink, what kind of service is this?”

Mingyu brought the drink out of Jeonghan’s reach and if he had not knew better, his fangs would have came out. “Are you nuts? Do not drink something that’s been touched by a Demon!”  
  
“Then why did you bother bringing it to me in the first place? I’m telling the manager!”  
  
“Don’t you dare!”

Just as Jeonghan was about to reply, someone walked through the café door and called for Mingyu. The other looked up to the clear, soft sound of his name being spoken. Jeonghan followed his gaze to find a tall young man with pale skin and a small smile on his face. His eyes curved into half moons as he smiled.

“Mingyu, how lovely, is this a friend of yours?”

  
“No.” Mingyu said curtly and stood up. He checked his watch and told the other: “Wait a minute, I’m going to get changed.” And then, turning to Jeonghan, he spoke hurriedly: “I will tell the barista to remake your drink. You cannot drink this. And go home quickly after you finish, this place is not as neutral as you think it is.”  
  
Jeonghan watched as the younger shoved the milkshake into the boy with pale skin and smiling eyes. “Here.”

“Oh, thanks.” The boy said gleefully, and, upon noticing Jeonghan’s gaze, he offered his hand and introduced himself: “Hello, I’m Dongmin. Lee Dongmin.”  
  
  


6\. 

Jeonghan knew who Lee Dongmin was. He had to. The whole campus was talking about how Demon Kim Mingyu from the Engineering was getting quite comfortable with Lee Dongmin from the Art division. They were equally popular so it was inevitable that it became the talk of town.

The boy was magical, that Jeonghan could tell, but what he really was, Jeonghan wasn’t sure. He knew that he was not the same as Mingyu though.

Lee Dongmin pulled out the same chair Mingyu had used and sat down, much like his friend just seconds ago. He toyed with the milkshake in his hands. He did not drink the milkshake, instead opting to put an elbow on the table and smiled at Jeonghan so sweetly it made him feel sick.  
  
Jeonghan looked away, refusing to face the others as a feeling of nauseous washed over him. He heard Lee Dongmin chuckled. The other boy finally took a sip of the milkshake and immediately frowned as if he’d tasted something rotten.  
  
“Sunbae, can I call you so? We are in the same university, after all.”

Jeonghan did not reply him.

Lee Dongmin linked his fingers together and blinked: “How well Mingyu have hidden it. I never knew he had such a beautiful friend…”

He smiled. “Such a shame that I don’t smell blood on you though.”  
  
  


7.

“Jeonghan sunbae hates me.” Dongmin told Mingyu.

The other went blank for a moment, then waved his hand as if it was nothing. “Nah, he is incapable of hating anyone.”  
  
He stopped to light a cigarette, took in a breath and let it out. “Even now, he still thinks that I am innocent.”

Dongmin took the cigarette from Mingyu’s hand, his eyes were wrinkling like half moons but they both knew he wasn’t smiling. “Then what crime did you commit?”

Mingyu started the car, eyes lingered just a moment too long on the lithe figure standing outside of the café. Jeonghan held the milkshake in both his hands as a breeze drifted by, leaving a small golden leaf on his shoulder. The Angel looked at the leaf, and then smiled brilliantly as if it was the most magical thing in the world.

  
Mingyu heaved a heavy breath.

  
  
 _“_ _Lust."_  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

9.

“Yoon Jeonghan, had I not know you to be a seriously devoted and kind hearted Angel without any intention of _falling_ , I would have believe that you are completely head over heels for Kim Mingyu.”

  
Boo Seungkwan squeaked, just loud enough for everybody within a 10 foot radius to hear him. The restaurant that had been busting with chit-chats and utensils clinking became eerily quiet all of a sudden, but Seungkwan had yet to notice the change. He’d only hastily covered his mouth when Jeonghan gave him a glare.

However, with a slightly softer tone, he again spoke fiercely: “But honestly, this is not okay. How long are you going to stalk him for? What’s so good about him?”

Jeonghan remained calm as he objected: “I am not stalking.”

After a few seconds, he started contemplating: “On the other hand, what’s so good about Mingyu…”

Seungkwan nodded eagerly.

“He,” Jeonghan blinked as a gentle smile crept over onto his face. “He never touch my drink when I come to the café he works at-“

“Of course! He’s a demon! You’re going to get poisoned by his impurity!”

“-but he told the bartender that I’m allergic to peanuts. He remembered it.” Jeonghan continued carefully.

After this, Seungkwan stood up, causing a few eyes to look his way. Regardless of that, he pointed a finger at Jeonghan’s face. He failed to find words however and settled for very heated glares.

  
  
10.

Joshua looked up from the pages of the book he was reading when Jeonghan stepped into their shared apartment. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Back so soon? I thought you had plan for lunch and a movie with Seungkwan?”

“He’s mad at me.”

Jeonghan took off his jacket, hung it on the crook of his arm and then proceeded to just stand there blankly. Joshua put the book down. “What happened?”

Jeonghan shook his head and flopped down onto the sofa Joshua was sitting. He put his head on the other’s lap and wiggled a bit until he find a comfortable position. “Shua,” he spoke, but then unsure of what to say. Joshua smiled at his friend’s silence and ran his lithe fingers through the other angel’s hair. The living room was filled with some romantic 90s melodies that Joshua loved.

It took Jeonghan quite a while, but he spoke again: “You… Will you fall, Shua? When you find. A reason to?”

Joshua’s hand stopped. “Why do you ask?”

“I…” Jeonghan looked up at the ceiling. “I thought that Mingyu is living well. And that maybe it is not so bad after all. Being… a demon, that is.”  
  
All of a sudden, he could only hear the distant echo of Joshua’s grand wooden clock ticking away, as well as the faint sound of music. Jeonghan waited for a while, until he was becoming slightly nervous of what his friend has to say. Tentatively, he looked up, just to find Joshua with a hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Joshua caught his gaze and shook his head, his hands started to stroke Jeonghan’s head again: “Where did you get that idea? That it’s not so bad being a demon?”

“I…”  
  
Jeonghan realized that he could not answer. Because he saw that Mingyu was happy? He still had friends, did what he loved, had a home to go back to. It was almost as if leaving the halo and feathered wings was liberation.

  
As if he did not at all miss his time being angel. With Jeonghan. As if he did not miss being with Jeonghan at all.

“Oh,” Joshua sighed, but did not reply. His hands were working magic, because Jeonghan was feeling worlds more relaxed as he started closing his eyes.

In the end, Joshua spoke, when Jeonghan’s breath had become deep and even: “You will never see him suffer, as long as you still sought him out.”

  
  
11.

“Where did you go?” Seungcheol stepped out of the shower, heated mist followed him, a towel wrapped around his torso and showed off the sculpted upper body.

Mingyu yawned, took of his trench coat and hung it. “A fool summoned me.”  
  
“Oh?” Throwing himself on the bed, Seungcheol asked with an eyebrow raised: “What did he wish for?”

“To have sex with a senior girl.”

  
  
Verson appeared from the kitchen, milk on one hand and cereal bowl on the other: “Who’s having sex with who?”

“A teenage virgin boy summoned Mingyu.” Seungcheol explained.

Vernon’s face became twisted as he turned to Mingyu. “A teenage virgin boy wants you to have sex with him?”

Mingyu threw his arms in the air in exasperation. He almost said, for _God_ ’s sake, but wisely stopped himself before he could open his mouth and said the forbidden word. His throat would have been burned for that.

Instead, Mingyu stepped into the bathroom, not bothering to even lock the door. He stripped, threw the clothes in the basket and turned on the water. He heard Seungcheol tried explaining to Vernon how Mingyu _did not_ have sex with that stupid teenage boy. However, their voice were drowned by the sound of running water.

He closed his eyes as warm liquid wetted bare skin. He actually felt sympathy for the stupid boy though, because it had been a while since Mingyu had sex with someone and he could understand how frustrating it was (it was not easy to take care of your own needs when one had to balance between finals, part-time jobs and demon duties). The last time he was closest to getting laid was at the bar the other day, before Yoon Jeonghan appeared and ruined everything. Mingyu heaved a heavy breath in irriation. He remember how Jeonghan looked that night in the bar, under the dim lights. The purity radiating off of him in such a rowdy place struck a contrast so bright. So prominent that Mingyu could not help wanting to taint it.

  
  
“Ha…” Mingyu closed his eyes gently as his hands quicken their pace. His lips parted, a name fell out from it: “Jeonghan… Yoon Jeonghan-“

“Yes?”

Yoon Jeonghan stood at the door. He replied once he heard his name being called.  
  
  


TBC.


End file.
